Once there were two
by numbuh24
Summary: Wally shows Kuki his house and they come to his parents' room. Once they're on the double bed, things go wrong.
1. gonnabe mom

**Author: This is when sector v is in TND. **

**11:21 AM**

I finally found you! I've been looking for this diary since I turned 12.

I am so bored. I've been in my room all day trying to figure out how to tell Wally and the rest of the team something. I'm pregnant. I hide it by wearing oversized jumpsuits like I do. But soon even those will become tight on me. I soon will have to tell Wally. He is my boyfriend after all. But how? What if he takes it too strong and - I can't even think about it. Oh Wally's coming. Wish me luck on telling him!

**11:33 AM**

It was just to tell me about lunch soon. I hope during lunch I'll get the guts to tell him.

**11: 39 AM**

Wow time moves slow, I've been staring at the clock for 6 minutes. I threw a rainbow monkey pillow at it to see if that will make it go faster. I'm so stupid, that won't make it go faster. Now I feel the sudden urge to get a snack. I hope we still have those chips I love so much.

**12:00 PM**

Yes! Finally! Noon! Now just to be able to tell Wally about the baby. Wish me luck!

**12:05 PM**

"Wally.." Wally I'm going to have a baby and you have to deal with it

"yea?" Wally walked over to me

"Can I talk to you I private?" I'm so stupid, JUST SPIT IT OUT ALREADY!

"sure?" I pulled him to the main room, leaving the others in the dining room

**12:10**

"what kooks?" like he didn't know. My baby bump was already starting to show under my jumpsuit.

"I need to tell you something" I can't believe I'm saying this

"what" he can be so stupid sometimes.

"I'm pregnant" oh I can't believe I just said that

"wah?" He was the one who got me into this. He should know

"yea, you heard me, pregnant, I, am." sometimes I have to point out things very slowly to him. I hope the baby doesn't get his brains.

"wha- what will you tell the others?" I wont, nit-wit, if they find out, we'll be kicked off the TND. Having kids is an adult thing. And I'm not one of those yet, I'm only 15.

"we can't" was all I just said.

"Wait, so this means I'm going to be a dad?" well yea, if you make he baby, you're the dad

"well, yea ," don't take this the wrong way, I don't wanna be a single teenage mother.

"well, that's….."

**Author: I love cliff hangers! I'm so evil. MWAHAHAHAHAHA!**


	2. gonnabe dad

**Author: BACK TO THE STORY.**

**12:15 PM**

"Well that's great! I'm going to be a father." Okay that was way too easy.

"really? I-I mean really." I am so dumb.

"well yea, but I did think I wouldn't be having kids until I was like, an adult." me too buddy, me too

"yea, but, soon we will have to tell them about it. I mean, if we go out for a while and come back with a baby, they'll wonder what we're up to" I hope I won't have to tell them, I mean, I hope they figure it out by themselves.

"well, maybe they'll figure it out by themselves so we won't have to tell them.." can he read minds or something?

"I think we should get back to the dining room, I'm hungry." well of course I'm hungry, pregnant people usually are hungry.

"okay" thank you for agreeing with me.

**12:20 PM**

Me and Wally finally get to eat. The rest have already eaten half of their food. I mixed some weird things together, like yesterday, I had cucumbers and catsup together for a snack, quite good really. Today, since we're having pizza, I put some cucumbers on my piece. Everyone looked at me funny except Wally.

"What? I sometimes eat weird things." and that's the best I could do.

"yea, and that sometimes is 6 months." Abby can be such a diva sometimes…

"Well, maybe she likes to try new things now, did you think about that?" go Wally!

Oh great, that stupid sickness you get… I ran to the bathroom, and Wally followed me. He held up my hair. He can sometimes be sweet in some weird ways. When I was done I went to get a cup of water to wash out the taste. Wally stared down at the toilet, like there were my guts in there.

"What are you looking at?"

"Oh, I was just seeing if you barfed up the-"

"The baby isn't in my stomach," he is so weird and , again, I hope the baby doesn't get his brains, if he has any.

"Oh," yea, oh, he's such a genius.

**1:20 PM**

I am so bored. There's nothing to do. I'm just in my room watching TV. I wonder if Nigel will ever get me a real door. All I have is a dumb curtain. I'm gonna go to Wally's room and see what he's doing. Luckily his room is right next to mine.

**1:23 PM**

"Hey Wally." HEY WALLY! I'M SO BORED SO MAKE ME HAPPY!

"hey kooks." he's sitting on his bed writing in his diary, hehe, he has a diary.

"whatcha writing." he's probably writing that his girlfriend is having a baby well of course he is, that's the kinda thing that you write in a diary.

**Author:I COULDN'T THINK OF ANYTHING ELSE OKAY! Sorry, I get strange sometimes. **


	3. The secret is out

**Author: I'm sorry it took so long to update, I was blocked out for a while.**

**12:30 PM**

"Watcha writing?" I bet I'm right

"what do you think?" Wally stared at me

"yea, that," ummm… what am I doing, couldn't I have just said I was pregnant? I mean, he already knows.

"So how long until you think they might find out? They do have to find out eventually." hopefully soon, they might start thinking I'm fat, and that won't be good…

"I dunno… hey, have you seen my diary? I can't find it anywhere."

"Nope" I hope Nigel didn't find it, or anyone else for that matter… then they would know about cheese…

Yea, I know, weird, but I might as well come up with a nickname for it because I don't want to cal cheese "it" until cheese is born . Now I crave cheese… I walked out of Wally's room to find the rest of the team in the hall.

"Hi guys…" I noticed the diary in Nigel's hand, and a frown on his face. Oh please god, tell me he didn't read it.

" I am disappointed in you, numbuh three." geese, pushy.

"about what?" maybe if I play dumb he'll go away.

"this" he pointed at my tummy

"what?" oh give it up already, he found out, get ready for decommissioning. Wally came out of his room.

"what's goin on here?" thank you for stalling Wally, it means a lot

I shrugged "They found out."

**12:45 PM**

Well, big toushie boy is in the main room pacing, while Wally and I are in our rooms "thinking about what we've done" it's stupid, especially because my door is a curtain, so I can get out any time really. And who wouldn't fix that? COUGHnigelCOUGH. I think I might go talk to Wally, I'm kinda bored again.

**1:05 PM**

"hi again Wally, me and cheese wanted to talk to you." who's cheese? Says dopey Wally, haha!

"Cheese?" not what I was hoping for but okay

"Oh, I nicknamed the baby, and I was thinking of cheese at the time." aww, great, now I'm hungry.

"Okay. Has he decided yet?" if he did, then wouldn't he tell both of us?

"I don't think so…" don't think so? I know so.

"I hope he says we can stay because it'll be way too hard to take care of a baby by ourselves." I hope that too.

Just then Nigel came into Wally's room. "I have decided that you could stay if you find a babysitter to take care of it when we go on missions." yea… I never thought of that.

"Okay first of all, it's cheese not "it" and second of all, my mom and Mushi could watch cheese." my mom and dad had divorced when my dad had gotten arrested.

"Are you sure they would watch cheese?" I'm sure that Wally's parents wouldn't, they have Joey to look after. He's only like six. Mushi is 10 so she and Mom could watch cheese.

"Yea, I could call Mom and ask her later, now she's at work so I can't call her now." I'm kidding, I just don't think I should call her to tell her, she doesn't even know that I'm pregnant in the first place.

"Okay then, when will she be out of work? You should call her right when she gets home."

"Oh, she doesn't get home until I've gone to sleep, but I could call Mushi, she's probably home." I'm going to my room to call her cause I don't want to call her right away.

"Do that then, we need to have a babysitter ready so we can go on missions without the trouble like when we had Bradley." Nigel's so pushy, it wasn't that hard with Bradley. And I don't have to call her now, I still have like three months until I'll need them.

**Author: To have the next chapter out soon, you'll have to comment a lot on this story.**


	4. the babysitting call

**Author: I've had school so it's hard to get this in. But now I have a long weekend so I can write this.**

**1:30 PM**

Right now it is boredom hour. There is nothing to do. And I mean absolutely **NOTHING **to do. Even Wally's bored. And he usually play video games when he's bored. I tried doing that. I got bored after the third level. Blah. I'm gonna go and watch TV. Why am I saying that? I have a TV in my room. Maybe I should call Mushi first.

**1:35 PM**

"Hello?" Mushi answered the phone.

"Hey Mushi, it's Kuki." Mushi you're going to be a aunt

"Oh, hi sis. What's up?" that's what she says every time I call her. I stopped calling her a month ago.

"Ummmm…. You, are, going to be an aunt soon." I wonder if she'll get what I'm saying…

"What you're saying is… you're going to have a baby?" well yes, I don't see any other siblings around here.

"Uh-huh. And I want you and mom to baby sit cheese."

"Cheese?" hey! Just like Wally!

"I nicknamed the baby" must I have to tell everyone?

"Okay then…" yep, what I thought she would say."so will you watch cheese?"

" When do we need to?" in months dim-wit. Stupid Nigel made me call you.

"I'm six months already so in three months I'll need you and mom to watch cheese." ya know it's hard to write in this diary and hold the phone at the same time.

"why did you call me now when you'll need me in three months? Oh, I get it. The person who told you to call me has a toushie the size of Canada." HOW COULD I NOT TELL HER ABOUT THAT! IT'S HILARIOUS!

"And you figured it out now?" Ugh, I WANT TO HANG UP ALREADY

"uhhhhh…"

"BYE!"

"Wait I have to tell you that-" I hung up. Man that phone call was long. I'm going to go get something to eat.

**Author: What did Mushi need to say? Find out in the next chapter!**


	5. hiders

**Author: If you've gotten this far that means you really think my story is good. I'm going to give you a hint, what Mushi had to say is going to be in the news. And to the story!**

**8:35 AM**

Another day of me and cheese. I'm having breakfast and watching shows.

**Suddenly the news came on.** Who changed the channel? Might as well watch what this news guy has to say.

" We interrupt your program to tell you that a Mr. Sanban broke out of jail yesterday. We collected facts that while walking south of prison, he was muttering "cookie". Now back to your regularly scheduled programs."

The tree house is south of prison. And cookie sounds like Kuki right? What if he's after me? I think I should go warn the others.

**8:47 AM**

The others are in their rooms because I was the last one to finish breakfast. I went into Wally's room first.

"Wally?" I wonder if he's after Wally too?

"Yea?"

"While I was watching TV the news came on and said my dad broke out of jail."

"So?"

"They also said he was muttering my name and heading towards the tree house. This could be putting us all in danger, even cheese." We might have to go into hiding. If my so called father comes here looking for me, he could make everyone into roast beef!

"We have to tell the others, and we need to go into hiding." Again, can he read my mind?

"We'll need to bring that portable TV that Hoagie made to check the news, incase the police catch my dad again."

**10:31 AM**

We have all of the things we'll need and now we're in the C.O.O.L.B.U.S. up in the air hiding away from my dad. Hopefully those police catch him before too long, little cheese seems scared, he/she's been kicking a lot lately. It's weird that Wally tried to calm cheese down but it didn't work, but when I tried, cheese instantly stopped. It's weird. Maybe he/she doesn't have Wally's brains! HORAY FOR EVERYONE! (literally, try teaching another kid like Wally HAHA)

**Author: The next chapter will be awesome!**


	6. Visitors

**10:52 PM**

It's been a month since we've been in the tree house, we're almost out of the food that we brought up here, though it was Abby's fault for making us bring Hoagie. I think I'll check the news now.

"And now back to the news. We are now sure that Mr. Sanban is captured again and will not be able to escape." Everyone cheered. YAHOOO!

"Let's go back to the tree house now, thanks to Hoagie, I'm really hungry…" and tired, too.

Hoagie turned the C.O.O.L.B.U.S. around, grumbling, and we were headed home, thank god.

**11:00 PM**

We are finally home. I've eaten another one of my many strange snacks. Cheese seemed to like it too. He/she hasn't been kicking for a while. I like that about food. And other things, too. Guess what? Big toushie boy said we could knock down the wall in between me and Wally's rooms so we get to be a big happy house with a family. YAY! We already started knocking it down but it's only halfway down, literally! We started at the top! Though I thought it was a silly idea. Wally thought of it. Of course. I'm going to go work on knocking it down again.

**MIDNIGHT**

YAY! We finally finished knocking the wall down so now we have a big happy house! I wonder what will happen in the morning or something. I do know we still have to get stuff for cheese. I know, it's a little early, but I'm just so exited to be having a baby. Maybe after we have lunch today we can go shopping, I don't think the stores will be open at this time.

**6:00 AM**

I guess I fell asleep for a while there. Now I'm starting to get really tired at the worst times. And cheese gets active at the worst times, mostly when I'm asleep. And, again, time takes a long time. That was a strange sentence. Well, I'm signing off for right now, bye!

**10:23 AM**

I saw a moving van drive by a few minutes ago, I wonder who's moving? I hope someone is moving in, they might have kids my age. Wally's holding one of my blankets like a baby on his bed. I'm gonna go check it out. He's holding one of his footballs in the blanket and baby talking to it. I think I'll leave him alone to his weirdness.

**10:55 AM**

I just heard a knocking on the door. I'm gonna get it.

"Hey, cuz!" Wow, this is a surprising guest .

"Hey Mia, hey Oki, what are you guys doin here?" And by the way, how did you get here?

"Your sister called and said we have to come! So, what is you nickname for it?" Oh, I hate my sister very much right now.

"Cheese, and why did you come here just for that?" It's pretty stupid.

"Oh, no, we came to stay! Coming all the way from Japan for just a couple months and then going straight back would be stupid!" Okay, for the past four months, everyone seems to be able to read my mind.

Oh great, now Oki ran off into the treehouse. This could be bad. I was right. I just heard a loud bang coming from Hoagie's room

"Oh. My. RAINBOW MONKIES!" Everything was completely destroyed. I ran through the rooms of the treehouse. Everything was destroyed. I ran back to Hoagie's. Funny, the only thing that survived was his underwear drawer.

I looked up and saw Oki standing on the rafter holding a laser gun. Mia yelled at him to get down and grabbed the laser gun.

"I'm really sorry for my ape sibling's behavior." It doesn't matter, this isn't even my room. I looked around to slap Oki but he probably ran off again. Uh-oh. There was another bang. I hope it wasn't me and Wally's room. I ran down the hallway to find the door blown off of Abby's room. Okay, who gave Oki another laser gun!

**Author: I told you this one would be interesting. I hope that the next chapter won't take me so long.**


End file.
